Leisure bows of the type made up of two flexible branches equipped with a central grip are generally used for beginners. However, it is now conventional for a leisure bow to be made up of a rigid body receiving two flexible branches between the ends of which the bow string is stretched. Such a one-piece body is made of glued laminated wood, or by casting, e.g. using a magnesium alloy, or else by machining, e.g. using aluminum.
The body has a particular configuration since its top has a narrow zone constituting the window of the bow, in which the arrow-support and sight-support accessories are fixed, and, under the window, it has a shaped grip against which the palm of the hand is applied while the bow is being used. The grip may optionally be covered with an overgrip, e.g. with it being possible for the overgrip to swivel resiliently about an axis, as described in Document FR A 2 580 795.
A bow is an assembly of a body, of two branches, of a string and of accessories that are fixed to the body: arrow supports, sight supports, stabilizers, and optionally power-adjustment means.